


Space Ships

by queerioes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting as a collection of the sheith drabbles from my <a href="https://twitter.com/boysblush">twitter (@boysblush)</a>, this is now filled with multiship voltron goodness. </p><p>I will be adding my promptlings and ficlets here for the month of October too for #inktober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #Sheith; Spanking

Keith's breathy moans fill the silent hall. It's sweet music to Shiro's ears, listening to the sultry noises he pulls from his lover. The pleading grows in volume, abetting to the straining of Shiro's clothed erection.  He whispers dirty promises into Keith's ear, punctuating each one with a nip at his earlobe or nape. Hand smoothing over the plump bottom, Shiro's body language prepares Keith for what is coming. It's something that gets him - or really them both - through the day, recharging his energy like a piping hot sip of coffee. Shiro pulls his hand back and brings it back down quickly with a 'pop' on Keith's ass cheek, wringing a guttural moan from him. Heated breaths puffing over their lips, they're mutually excited over the daily rendezvous. Keith isn't the only one who looks forward to these spankings, feeling the elation coursing through Shiro's fingers as he massages over the tender and stinging flesh. 

Leaning into Keith's space, he growls,"Ready for another, babe?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written these characters to be of consenting/legal age by the standards in my country (18yo+). Also, this is a work of _FICTION_ , and so _please_ be safe in sex/sexual activity by using appropriate protection. 
> 
> Tags are added with each new chapter. 
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links. 
> 
> I'm always on my twitter, so if you like Voltron HCs or sheith filth, come scream with me there!


	2. #Sheith; It's (a) Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A NSFW (?) prompt. *wiggles eyebrows*  
> For @beckthebeetle on twitter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written these characters to be of consenting/legal age by the standards in my country (18yo+). Also, this is a work of _FICTION_ , and so _please_ be safe in sex/sexual activity by using appropriate protection. 
> 
> Tags are added with each new chapter. 
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links. 
> 
> I'm always on my twitter, so if you like Voltron HCs or sheith filth, come scream with me there!

"Put it in me, Keith."

"I'm trying, but it doesn't seem to fit. What do I do, Shiro?"

Shiro paused to troubleshoot their pressing problem. It seemed obvious enough, but they were really having trouble making it work. 

"S-should we force it?" Keith asked timidly, unsure of the suggested approach. 

"Hm, probably not. It could cause damage." Shiro gently reasoned. They moved to reposition, thinking a different angle would offer a new perspective. "How about now, Keith?" 

"I think this might work!" Keith's excitement was almost tangible. He really didn't like to fail, especially when it came tothis. 

"Okay, give it a try!" Shiro cheerfully encouraged him. 

"Yes sir!" 

Keith moved forward gingerly, but was met with serious resistance yet again. It just didn't seem possible. Shiro could hear Keith's voice straining, muttering curses to himself out of frustration. 

"Harder!" Shiro pushed, cheering on the red paladin. 

"Shiro..." Keith's voice was tired, but determined. 

Keith shifted and pushed his lion forward, seeing that the hook up for the collaborative weapon was almost complete. It wasn't locking the parts though. The interactive instructions were flashing in front of their individual consoles. Though the red and black lions were telling their pilots which parts to link up, it was easier said than done. 

Just like forming Voltron the first time, these formations were complicated and took practice to get it just right. Shiro called it a day, telling Keith to pull back over the com. They met down on the hangar floor, Keith looking somewhat defeated.

"We'll try again tomorrow, okay?" Shiro tenderly touched Keith's shoulder, trying to keep his morale up. 

Keith smiled back, "Shiro. I won't let you down!"

 


	3. #Sheith; All Nighter in the Art Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little loving boyfriend Shiro and art student Keith drabble for [@Aru_Zhu](https://twitter.com/Aru_Zhu) :D

Shiro peeked his head into the studio. Keith was there still pouring over this one piece he was working on.

"Still at it?" Shiro slid his hands over the tense shoulders, feeling his way through the exhausted knots building little nests in Keith's posture.

Keith rubbed his face into his hands, trying to scrub away the sleep that was trying to take over his brain. Spoiler alert- it was winning.

"My professor wants me to review and edit this, but I'm just _stuck_..." Keith sounded like it and Shiro wanted to do what he could to help.

He walked away for a moment to grab a chair, pulling it up next to Keith. Shiro massaged into his shoulders thinking what would help out here. He wasn't in the same field as Keith, but he could at least figure out how to help Keith take care of himself while overcoming this challenge.

"Here's what we're going to do", Shiro placed a kiss on top of Keith's head. "You're going to lay down and rest your head in my lap for thirty minutes. Power nap. Then you will have rested your eyes and body, and walked away long enough to refresh your perspective."

Keith whined, both at not wanting to move and thinking on how good Shiro was to him. Keith resigned knowing he was right, donned Shiro's hoodie he was carrying with him, and snuggled into the warm lap. Shiro pet his hair, rubbing the rim of his ear and letting his hand caress down Keith's neck, sending him off to sleep.

"Thanks Shiro."

Shiro kissed Keith's mouth.


	4. #Shklance; Folding Laundry and Lance

Lance watched a red blur shoot past him and flop into the warm pile of fresh laundry. Keith looked up playfully scrunching his nose. Distracted with thoughts of blowing Keith where he laid, Lance felt Shiro's arms circle his hips in a safe embrace. Shiro peppered kisses up the back of his neck and Keith, on his knees, worked open Lance's pants with his mouth. Lance felt warm and weak in their hands. Slipping his eyes closed and tipping his head back onto Shiro's shoulder, he bared his neck for wanted affections. Shiro's lips latched on in suckles and kisses. Lance moaned openly and unrestrained, as Shiro's grip on his hips tightened, holding Lance's weight as Keith swallowed down his swelling cock, making a show of laving his tongue over the leaking head.

Lance breathlessly teased, "You boys gonna fold me in half like the laundry?"

That's _exactly_ what they did.

 

 


	5. #Shance; Hamburger Buns

"S-Shiro!"

Lance shuddered as the large hands squeezed and smoothed down his sides and over his back until they settled on his hips. A flash of heat worked its way from Lance's tailbone and sunk into his groin, feeling _himself_ twitch under Shiro's attention. The strong grip guided him forward, his hardness rubbing and pressed against the sizable one Shiro had packing. 

"That pick up line was  _so smooth_ , Lance." Shiro fondly teased, lowering his gaze to glance over Lance's wet lips. 

"You're right though. I  _ would _ like to see your meat in between my buns," he gruffly whispered into Lance's ear, effectively sending a shiver down the other. 

Lance audibly gulped. He'd _never_ think of hamburgers in the same way again.


	6. #Sheith; Taking Care of Your Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I imagine when you feel under the weather, you're bound to think of your OTP in the same situation and what they would do. ;A;

At the Garrison, Keith gets sick and holes up in his room, a quiet and secluded place. Shiro comes to find him to make sure he is taken care of since Keith tends to power through germs and not do things to make it much better. Shiro collects the necessities he can manage to find: hot tea, blanket, cooling patch for his forehead, helpful medications. Keith doesn't like getting sick, as it makes him feel vulnerable, awful, and like he has lost all control of his life. Shiro finds Keith sitting in his bunk looking grumpy and miserable like an angry cat. First thing Shiro does is put the hot tea on a desk, stick a cooling patch on Keith's forehead, and wrap him in the blanket. Shiro wraps his safe arms around Keith in the blanket. He embraces him, not letting go, and Keith lulls into peaceful sleep against Shiro's chest, feeling warm and safe.


	7. #Sheith; Half Asleep

Keith rolled over, burying his face in Shiro's chest. He kissed the warm skin, feeling the muscles flex and Shiro's breathing hitch. Keith cracked an eye open, watching as Shiro sleepily woke from his dreams, arms slinging their dead weight to reach for Keith. A small whine passed over Shiro's lips, as Keith felt him shudder as he stretched his tired muscles. Half-asleep movement rocked the bed as Shiro fumbled to turn over, leaning above Keith on one elbow. With his eyelids heavy and slipping further closed, Shiro drooped his head forward like there was a weight on the end of his neck, resting his forehead against Keith's. Shiro wasn't unable to keep himself awake though, even for middle of the night tenderness. Soft snores emanated from his throat, making Keith giggle at the sight. Shiro was fast asleep again hanging over him. He reached his hand up to guide the heavy, slumbering head to the side, his fingers enjoying the feel of the short buzzed hair progressing into the silky strands of his crown. Keith let Shiro stay there, snoring obnoxiously in the crook of his shoulder. Cocking his head to the side, Keith pressed small kisses to the shell of Shiro's ear. 

"I love you _enough_ to let you snore in my ear. Good night, Shiro."


	8. #Sheith; Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more sad. Only slightly.

Keith felt _off_ all day. It was times like these he really wish he could just stop by Shiro's room, even if they didn't talk out whatever was on his mind, Shiro offered great comfort. He steadied Keith. The day passed into darkness and Keith felt increasingly unnerved, shaken, and alone. He was having a really _rough_ day and no matter how hard he wished, Shiro couldn't help him this time. He tried thinking of what Shiro told him before- _if I'm not with you, if I'm not there, remember to count your breathing, steady yourself, hug my hoodie..._  

Keith recited all the things he could do for himself if he found himself in this anxiety inducing situation. It was just a hard, scary day, but the next would be different. He could make it different. Keith sat by his room window, wrapped up in the sweater Shiro had left him, looking out at the stars. He could hear a distant commotion outside his room and ultimately decided he could use a distraction. Sauntering out to see what was with the noise, he found students whispering and agitated.

"The Kerberos mission was a failure. _They're all gone_."

Keith couldn't breathe, as if all the air in his lungs was gone, like his hopes, dreams, security, love, like _Shiro_. It was all _gone_.

 

 


	9. #Sheith; Soothe

Shiro finds Keith raging on the training deck, fighting carelessly. Keith did that when something was weighing heavily on his mind. Shiro jumped into the arena, hoping his presence would balance out Keith's mood. _Not quite._ Keith rounded on Shiro, but when making a move instigating combat, Shiro deflected it. He let Keith work through his physical training to clear whatever was on his mind, taking attack after attack, watching Keith's eyes tense, as he worked hard, but not smart. _He must've been really frustrated._ Shiro planned to let Keith get it out of his system, before they talked it out. He was wearing out by the time Shiro in one move knocked him on his back. Keith laid there, breathing heavily on the floor, looking up. Shiro smiled and extended a warm hand to him, pulling him up onto his feet and straight into a supportive embrace. Keith leaned his face into Shiro's neck, steadying himself. Puffs of air heated Shiro's neck, as he ran his hand over the back of Keith's neck, soothing away any remaining agitation. He felt Keith loosen up and breath steadily after a moment. 

"Thanks, Shiro."

"Always here for you, Keith."

 


	10. #Shklance; A Night For Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is sleeping with two assholes who love him.  
> (Keith is also trans in this! \o/ )
> 
> Prompt from @kayochins on twitter!

Keith started to shrug his binder off as Shiro tugged at the edges, helping him slide it off. Lance looked on, practically drooling. Keith huffed out a sigh as it came off. He was now fully nude and exposed for Lance and Shiro. 

“I would tell you to not stare, but Lance probably would anyways,” Keith teased. 

“Yea, you’re right,” Lance said giving Keith’s ass a smack. 

“ _ Lance. _ ” Shiro gave him a playful warning. 

Shiro leaned in, kissing up Keith’s neck, a hand sliding over his hip. Lance made his move next, sidling up on Keith’s other side. The feeling of being overwhelmed, sandwiched between these two made Keith  _ wet _ . He squirmed at the two pairs of hands roaming over his body. Shiro and Lance were still in their briefs, giving Keith an idea. 

“Shiro?”

“Hm?” Shiro hummed as he nibbled on a collarbone. 

“Strip Lance for me?” Keith was reaching. 

Lance’s head shot up fast at the request. _He seemed eager._

Shiro’s gaze shifted, targeting the tan boy next to him. Lance audibly swallowed, leaning back on the heels of his hands. Shiro crawled towards him. He looked feral. Lance’s legs fell open, accepting Shiro between them as two large hands smoothed over his lower half and in one motion slid his briefs down. Lance bucked at the touch, feeling exposed in the night air. Shiro leaned closer to admire it, placing a chaste kiss on the tip. Lance shivered, feeling oversensitive at the gesture. He felt the sweat rolling down his back, watching as Shiro sat back up, licking at the stickiness on his lips. 

Shiro kissed at Lance’s lips and whispered something into his ear. Keith was suspicious of their plotting. They rounded on Keith, Shiro pinning his wrists to the bed and kissing his neck. Keith laughed as Lance’s hands got busy tickling his waist and stomach. 

After kicking and twisting, Keith freed himself from their grasp. Shiro and Lance looked at him with such a loving fondness. Keith felt comfortable in his skin, knowing who he was and that his partners know it too and  _ love him _ . They do have a sultry night,  _ eventually _ . Shiro bent across the bed, pegged by Keith with his electric blue dick, the one Lance picked out for him. Lance laid on his back, fingering and licking into Keith from behind. The night ended with all three well fucked, and Keith reminded that he’s right where he belongs, in between these two  _ lovable  _ assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written these characters to be of consenting/legal age by the standards in my country (18yo+). Also, this is a work of _FICTION_ , and so _please_ be safe in sex/sexual activity by using appropriate protection. 
> 
> Tags are added with each new chapter. 
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links. 
> 
> I'm always on my twitter, so if you like Voltron HCs or sheith, shance, hance, shklance filth, come scream with me there!


	11. #Sheith; Afternoon Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro enjoys eating Keith's ass. Why not do it in the shower? They're already naked.

Kneeling in the shower, Shiro's face is buried between Keith's cheeks, eating him out like a _champion_. Pushing a leg up, he pushes his tongue in as far as he can, curling it inside Keith. Broken and throaty moans echo off the tiles. Keith's legs are shaking, straining to keep himself standing. Shiro hooks his arms under Keith's thighs, taking the weight and using it to sink Keith's backside down further into Shiro's face. Keith grips and slides against the wet walls, _desperate_ to not fall into mind shattering orgasm yet. Shiro has other plans, moving rhythmically as he fucks his mouth against Keith's hole. Shiro feels the tight pucker squeezing, sucking his tongue in as wetness and slick coat his cheeks and chin. Shiro licks at his lips, as he continues to push in and _devour_ Keith, reducing him down to raw cries and spasming muscles. Keith cums in Shiro's hands, thick and white oozing down his balls, dripping onto Shiro's chest. Shiro's mouth works Keith through orgasm, kissing and pulling out of him gingerly. Keith collapses back onto Shiro's chest, kissed thoughtfully and tender. Sharing Keith's essence mouth to mouth, as Shiro touches and caresses him to a calmed state. Surrounded by Keith's scent, Shiro nuzzles into his lover's neck, lavishing affections onto him. Round two starts after drying off with fluffy towels, laying together in their bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written these characters to be of consenting/legal age by the standards in my country (18yo+). Also, this is a work of _FICTION_ , and so _please_ be safe in sex/sexual activity by using appropriate protection. 
> 
> Tags are added with each new chapter. 
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links. 
> 
> I'm always on my twitter, so if you like Voltron HCs or sheith filth, come scream with me there!


	12. #Sheith; His Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosplay is Shiro's hobby.  
> Shiro is Keith's hobby. 
> 
> (twitter/anime usa promptlet for @tinytinacosplay during sheith week 2k16)

Shiro and Keith had a newer relationship, which meant they we're still learning about each other and their various  _hobbies_ . Keith though had never seen  _this_ particular side of Shiro. A hobby that kept him up late at night or locked away some days working up to one of his big events. Keith had heard Shiro talk about it animatedly, but as his boyfriend modeled the self-made costume, Keith had only one thought in mind-  _Shiro was stunning_. The cosplay, as Shiro had called it, fit him like a glove, hugging all the  _right _ places. Keith felt heat bloom in his cheeks and sink heavily into his hips as his eyes wandered over the curves and muscles accentuated by Shiro's design. Even though plenty of people saw Shiro in these cosplays, Keith felt honored by this private showing. Shiro wanted  _his_ opinion. Keith's eyes shot up to meet Shiro's realizing he had been shamelessly ogling. Shiro smiled and sauntered over to him flirtatiously, planting a kiss on Keith's lips.

"Glad you like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written these characters to be of consenting/legal age by the standards in my country (18yo+). Also, this is a work of _FICTION_ , and so _please_ be safe in sex/sexual activity by using appropriate protection. 
> 
> Tags are added with each new chapter. 
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links. 
> 
> I'm always on my twitter, so if you like Voltron HCs or sheith filth, come scream with me there!


	13. #Sheith; Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Sheith Week 2016: Comfort
> 
> Artist Keith and Cosplayer Shiro at a con taking care of each other.

Keith sat behind his art table, chatting enthusiastically with the con-goers and selling his most recent fanart. Shiro reclined in the adjacent chair, watching as another big yawn stuttered over his boyfriend's lips. It was customary to not get much sleep at these things, but Shiro knew that eventually Keith would crash. Pulling all nighters, whether it's for putting out extra art to sell or a hot night  _ appreciating _ Shiro in his cosplay, Keith was going to need rest and care eventually.

As one customer left and Keith plopped backwards in his seat, head tipping back and eyes closed. Shiro looked at the bared throat and swallowed heavily thinking of the previous night. Shiro slid his hand over Keith's throat, warming the exposed skin, and around to brace his neck at the back. His thumb rubbed in little circles until Keith cracked an eye on Shiro's direction. He smiled at Shiro and the affectionate touches. Shiro leaned in close, hot breath tickling Keith's ear.

"Let me take care of you later."

Keith's eyes widened in response, turning on Shiro with a knowing smirk. Shiro only had a innocent look in return. Delivering a quick kiss to his lips, Shiro was in and out the rest of the day to check in on Keith or bring him things. He brought him food and rubbed at his stiff shoulders, taking not too subtle moments to linger his touch or let his hand pass over Keith's hips.  _ It was a welcome distraction. _

Keith  _ tried _ to focus on selling his art for the rest of the day, but his mind kept wandering to what Shiro had promised and Shiro's hands on him  _ all day _ . While he drew a commission piece, a soft nudge at his shoulder told him to open his mouth to receive the next Pocky stick from Shiro. Keith took it, glancing at Shiro who watched him with amusement.

The day continued in that fashion, Shiro helping out Keith, doing what he could to make him comfortable, while he marathoned the weekend behind his art table. Keith considered Shiro's thoughtful and caregiving nature. Of course Shiro was just as much this way in their every day relationship, and Keith was endlessly grateful for him.

At the end of the day Keith stretched back in his seat, shaking off the built up exhaustion. It was the good kind that came with a fruitful and entertaining con. Shiro snuck in a forehead kiss as Keith stuck a sticky note to his cheek. Shiro popped back up surprised. Pulling the note off to read it, a soft smile fell to Shiro's lips, his eyes sparkling with affection.

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist, smiling over the contents of the note: two little lion characters, meant to be them, curled up together with one licking at the other.  _ Thank you for always thinking of me. _

"Turn it over," Keith whispered.

_ Let me take care of you tonight in return. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written these characters to be of consenting/legal age by the standards in my country (18yo+). Also, this is a work of _FICTION_ , and so _please_ be safe in sex/sexual activity by using appropriate protection. 
> 
> Tags are added with each new chapter. 
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links. 
> 
> I'm always on my twitter, so if you like Voltron HCs or sheith filth, come scream with me there!


End file.
